A long way From Love
by LolliBea
Summary: A long Way from love, Is all we ever felt for each other lust? A LilyRemus frenzy... UPDATED


**One Shot: A Long Way From Love:**  
_(All characters Etc. Belong to JK Rorwing)  
_What If it was a long way from love? what If it was just Lust?  
Lily/Remus

EDITED: oh, so much better now.

* * *

_Knock knock._

The sandy haired boy that lay on his bed working on a long essay, looked up.

_Knock knock._

Everyone was supposed to be at the Quiddich Game.

_Knock knock knock knock knock knock._

"Reme I know you're in there."

It was Lily. She never liked Quiddich very much. He opened the door slowly. Beyond it she stood consumed by tears, shaking, trembling. Lily was looking fragile as ever with strands of her auburn hair falling in odd directions across her moist cheeks.

"Remus I- I" He pulled her into a tight embrace quickly.

He had been expecting a breakdown. Lily had not had an easy year so far. Her owl disappeared about four weeks ago, leaving her no means of communicating with her family. Her closest friends had recently acquired boys that consumed the majority of their time. Leaving Lily alone, or at least with Remus. Who she spent most of her time with lately. He did not mind- more realistically, he delighted in Lily. However, recently she had grown quiet and sad. Although he was the only one who could make her smile anymore, he was worried. Both for Lily and himself.

The record amount of time they had spent together lately was going to his head. He began to look forward to her day brightening smile greeting him in the mornings before breakfast, and hardly living though the few moments when James would come near and she would vanish. He wanted so desperately to make her smile at every moment of every day that he was loosing track of thoughts. But, most especially when ever she did smile at him, especially the smile that looked like she couldn't help it, his thoughts turned to static and he felt a little dizzy.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he closed the door, still holding her tightly with one arm. She was so small.

"My-My family!" she let him go, pacing the room and pulling on her sweater sleeves absently in between wiping her face with them. "They're gon- they're gone- not my sister, but my- my mother, Remus! My father! They're gone!" he pulled her close to his chest again. She sighed deeply, and stopped trembling. "An-and _Him_..."Remus knew who 'He' was, it was always the same person, but never had she been left in this state before. Anger consumed her voice now. She pushed him away. "He-He took my letter" she made a fist with one hand, the other clutching her sweater. "And he was yelling loudly. About _my_ letter! He told everyone it was from a boy, he was making fun of me, he was going to read it." she paused, and angry tears started bubbling in her eyes. "he didn't read it." She whispered, hurt, or surrender calming her tone" My family! My sister! Oh-" he grabbed her again.

"That's horrible," he commented but no word terrible enough came to mind, "that's just-" He sat her down on his bed. She fell back, promptly covering her face with her hands. Remus sat down next to her, wiping hairs away from her forehead. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," She removed her hands from her face. He wiped a tear away. she was so soft beneath the sticky tears. "They all went down there for the match," she said slowly."everyone was gone, so I had a moment to... think." He could tell she didn't want to say a number of things, like cry, but he imagined worse.

"Yeah..." he was slightly distracted by the way her lips formed words. She blinked in slow motion, breathed in slow motion, and without any motion at all her eyes, glassy and bright, irritated from salty tears, glowed against her tear stained cheeks.

"Can I break some of his stuff?" she asked quietly.

He couldn't tell if she was trying to be funny, or if she was really serious and and just exhausted.

Then she smiled. It was an odd smile. Remus didn't like it, but he watched closely to see how it would develop. Then he realized how very closely he was watching and he moved to sit up straight. Her hand shot up and she wrapped her cold fingers around the back of his neck. She was hardly strong enough to immobilize him. But his brain and limbs were not functioning.

Forever felt like it passed by before anything dared to happen. Both of them were too shocked to move. Lily's odd smile receded, she was stoic, unyielding either to let go or to move any closer. Remus' thoughts were suddenly burning white static. Not empty, but overwhelmed by a thousand contrasting ideas.

Her breath was warm and persuading. He had no idea when either of them had moved. But, the distance between them was being electrified as if they were magnets going against their nature to be so close apart. He could feel the heat radiating off her crimson face. His hand slid back a piece of her hair so slowly, then made its way through the lock to her neck; warm underneath the thick sweater clinging to her skin. He watched her eyes the whole time waiting for a sign. Stop would have been appropriate, but something burned inside him for a green light.

The edge of her lips twitched fighting back a smile and it was like a gunshot. Their lips met ferocious, halfway between them.

Her hands made their way through his hair just as slowly as his hand found the small of her back; which was not slowly at all. She pushed him over on the bed both her legs tight around his waist. His fingers played tensely down her back. Her hands left his neck long enough to pull off her sweater and leave it to fall wherever, then resumed their random but driven path.

He sat up. She was wrapped so tightly around him he may have choked had he not wished she were stronger. He turned and pressed her against the wall at the head of the bed, trying to get as close as he could to her skin, but it was not close enough. He found the bottom button on her shirt, just before she began to unbutton the top one of his.

When his shirt was lying over her discarded sweater and a step away from her blouse, she traced old scars on his back with her fingers, While he scratched new ones onto her's. She bit his lip. He pulled on her tongue. His hands traced new shapes against her thigh, drawing their way up.

She knew exactly where he was heading. Her own hand pulled on a belt buckle, tugging it away with previously stifled fervor.

They slid to the ground. Cold as it was; neither of them cared very much. They felt only stimulating static. Their hands slipping, hiding, studying, and tracing undiscovered paths.

Now, flat on the ground they broke apart. A tension so strong nearly tangible in the air around them-

A noise. Outside the door, downstairs; cheers.

Both of them tried not to breath. They tried to hold it back and listen but then their breath came louder and uneven. Remus couldn't think. Static clogged his ears. A sudden jolt of painful heat shocked him. Panic.

A million "what-if's" flooded his rain and no answers.

Lily grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down.

One last kiss he thought morosely.

"Meet me in the hall in five minutes." she said against his skin. . .

* * *

You should probably comment.  
It would effect the amount I post in the future.

Chapter two coming soon!!

-Lolli


End file.
